


just like old times

by ninwrites



Series: Shadowhunters Coda Scenes [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e22 All Good Things..., Ragnor Fell Lives, Reunions, surprise magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninwrites/pseuds/ninwrites
Summary: otherwise known as: the magnus bane & ragnor fell reunion special





	just like old times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magnusbicon (patrickbrewer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickbrewer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Fought The World For Your Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712213) by [magnusbicon (patrickbrewer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickbrewer/pseuds/magnusbicon). 



> so ... upon reading [‘I Fought The World For Your Hand’](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712213) (as you all should) I stumbled upon megan's end notes, which quite literally entail ‘We 👏 deserve 👏 a 👏 Magnus 👏 and 👏 Ragnor 👏 Reunion 👏’ … which got me thinking about a magnus and ragnor reunion, and then I decided that I wanted to write one, and so here we are. 
> 
> Enjoy. 
> 
> \--
> 
> title from 'forever' by lewis capaldi

 

 

“Charming little scrapbook you’ve got here.”

 

Magnus let the door shut behind him, falling back onto it as though the ground had been pulled from beneath his feet – which, given the sight before him, might as well have been the case.

 

“You could have at least sent an invitation.”

 

Magnus tilted his head, pushing himself off the door with staggering footsteps. “You could have at least told me that you weren’t dead.”

 

Ragnor took a long sip, his fingers curled delicately around a teacup from a set he’d bought Magnus at least three hundred years ago. Magnus had hidden them away after Ragnor’s … well. After he’d thought he’d seen his best friend die. Apparently he’d been wrong about that.

 

“Should I have called?” Ragnor let his cup clink against its saucer. “Or just dropped in out of the blue, somewhere between the defeat of Valentine and Lilith’s uprising? Or simply crashed your wedding, as a memento of nostalgia?”

 

Something warm flared and then settled in Magnus’ chest. Ragnor’s ghost would have been far kinder than this.

 

“A letter by pigeon would have sufficed.” Magnus let his coat fall from his shoulders, casting it towards his wardrobe. “Is there anything you don’t know?”

 

Ragnor summoned a matching cup, the ornate teacup floating through the air to fill it and his own. “Oh, quite a lot I imagine, but I’m not here to get philosophical. I’m here for you, my friend.”

 

“I’m fine,” Magnus settled into the seat opposite Ragnor, taking the offered cup with a nod of gratitude. “I’ve been told that I’m positively glowing.”

 

“Married life certainly seems to be treating you well,” Ragnor inclined his head toward the photo album, open to a two-page spread on Magnus and Alec’s first dance as husbands. “I am sorry I could not attend, I had some loose ends to tie up before I could return. I would have liked to see your happiness in person.”

 

“Fortunately, it hasn’t run off on me yet.” Magnus took a slow sip from his cup, letting the heat course through him. “There is a joke in there, but I’ll refrain from pointing it out.”

 

Ragnor raised a curt eyebrow. “How generous. No jokes about my complexion, how I’m positively green with envy?”

 

Magnus grinned behind the rim of his cup. “Not yet, but if you give me enough time, I’m sure I could try my hand at a couple, mon chou.”

 

“Heavens,” Ragnor rolled his eyes, pouting slightly. “I even missed your nefarious puns.”

 

Magnus reached over, squeezing Ragnor’s hand – though in affection, or assurance, it wasn’t clear, not even to him. He believed that Ragnor was truly here, but cementing that knowledge wasn’t as easy as accepting it.

 

“I had to protect you.” Ragnor explained, after a moment, both of them complacent with the moment, with each other. “If Valentine found out about you, that you were helping his daughter and the rest of the Shadowhunters, that you’d hid so many warlocks out of his reach? I hoped, if he thought I was dead, it would feed his ego enough for you to make a safe escape.”

 

Magnus twisted his wedding ring around his finger. “I’m afraid escaping wasn’t my focus.”

 

Ragnor scoffed inelegantly. “Yes, I can see that. I have to say, when I projected into your life, insisting that you chase after love, I didn’t see this coming. I thought the Lightwood boy would be good for you, but this…”

 

“Before Alexander, I would have agreed with you. But he’s … something else. Something special.”

 

“Then I’m glad you fought for it.” Ragnor knocked at Magnus’ foot with his own. “He’s good for you. I’d be disgusted by the sheer depth and force of it all if I wasn’t so happy for you.”

 

“I’d love for you to meet him.” Magnus smiled, unbidden, at the thought. “I think you’d get along like a house on fire.”

 

“Well,” Ragnor leant forward, placing his cup on the tray next to the teapot. “If you don’t mind the company, I was hoping I could stay a little longer. Not terribly so, I know better than to get between newlyweds, but I feel … quite dreadful, for tricking you the way I did, and for so long.”

 

Magnus reached out and squeezed Ragnor’s hand, soft knuckles and coarse fingertips, wisened from centuries of magic and just as warm as they’d ever been. “Forget minding, I insist upon it. We’ll make a whole thing of it.”

 

“I wish I could have told you.” Ragnor whispered, far more sensitive than he’d usually allow. “I couldn’t put you in any more danger than you’d have found yourself, but staying quiet while you held me, thinking I’d died … Magnus, I promise you, I will never put you in a situation like that again.”

 

“Valentine is dead, my friend, Lilith is no problem of anyone’s, my father is floating in limbo somewhere, and not even the Clave can touch us now. I won’t pretend it didn’t hurt, or that I didn’t mourn you, because I refuse to lie about something so important, but I would never hold any of this against you. If you hadn’t, you wouldn’t be here right now, and that’s what matters the most.”

 

Ragnor shook his head, his eyes glistening defiantly. “You insufferable bastard.” He curses, lifting one of his hands to scrub the back against his eyes. “I should have known you’d be so understanding. Always seeing the best in others, dismissing their misgivings as though it was no slight, honestly. Catarina would have backhanded me if her little girl hadn’t been standing right there, I saw it in her eyes, but you-“

 

Magnus waved the teapot and cups back to the kitchen and leapt forward, wrapping his arms around Ragnor’s neck, squeezing tight. “I am just happy to have my oldest friend back.” He smacked a loud kiss to Ragnor’s cheeking, delighting in the low grumbling that follows. “It does not do to dwell on the past, remember? Best to focus on the future. Ours has gold-leaf tiramisu in it.”

 

“Magnus?” The front door creaked open. “You’ll never believe what I found out happened at our wedding, I can’t believe we – oh.”

 

Magnus looked over Ragnor’s shoulder, unwinding one arm to wave cheerfully at Alec. “Hello, darling. We’re just having a moment, don’t mind us. It’s not often one of your best friends returns from the ‘not-quite-dead’ you know?”

 

Alec nodded, slowly, as though hearing Magnus’ words but not quite understanding them. He dropped his briefcase on the nearby armchair, shrugging off his heavy jacket and laying it on top, realisation slowly dawning.

 

Magnus just squeezed Ragnor tighter. He said he understood, and he did, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t get him back a little.

 

“You must be Ragnor Fell,” Alec guessed, skirting the armchair until he could see Ragnor’s face.

 

“Unfortunately.” Ragnor bristled. “I’d shake your hand, but this git is trying to pay me back for faking my own death, and I find myself unwilling to deny him that.”

 

Alec laughed, breathy and bright. “I won’t pry you away. It’s nice to finally get the chance to meet you, I’ve heard great things.”

 

“And not so great, I’m sure.”

 

Magnus scoffed, finally pulling away. “You wound me, Ragnor, thinking I’d speak ill of somebody who was not there to defend themselves!”

 

“I mean, you did tell me he once locked you in your own townhouse so that you couldn’t meet Camille for dinner, but I personally think it was a pretty nice move.”

 

Magnus fluttered his hands, one at Ragnor – who was beginning to smirk like a smug cat – and the other at Alec, who looked far more pleased with himself than he had any right to, really.

 

“We don’t need to get into that right now. In fact, we should do the complete opposite, and never talk about it, ever, again.”

 

“I can’t stop Ragnor talking about it.” Alec pointed out, slyly. “That’s up to him. But I can promise that I won’t bring it up within the next twenty minutes, at least.”

 

Magnus frowned. “That’s oddly specific.”

 

Alec shrugged, bending forward to quickly kiss Magnus a belated hello, one hand resting on his chest. “I have to shower. You enjoy the catchup, it’s certainly long overdue.”

 

“You might want to dress nice, love, we’re going to dinner. And before you ask, yes, all of us.”

 

“I’m quite intrigued by your ability to capture Magnus’ heart so sweetly.” Ragnor admitted. “He’s quite certain that we’ll get along, and perhaps despite my better judgements, I find it hard to believe he’s wrong. Certainly not about you. He wouldn’t marry just anybody.”

 

“I count myself lucky to be the one.” Alec squeezed Magnus’ shoulder, and pulled back, heading to the bedroom with the slightest skip in his step.

 

“Oh, he is quite the charmer.” Ragnor relaxed against the back of his chair. “I see how he swept you off your feet. He treats you well?”

 

Magnus shakes his head in disbelief. “Like I’m the only other person in the world. Some days it feels like more than I deserve, but I’ve never had reason to doubt his love.”

 

“Good.” Ragnor smiled, tiny and real. “You deserve it, a love without fault or question. It’s good to see you so happy.”

 

“Yes, well,” Magnus tapped Ragnor’s foot with his own. “It’s good to have you back.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find more of my ramblings on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/umbrellaklauss) & [tumblr](https://ninwrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> (and while you're there check out the [shfanficnexus](https://shfanficnexus.tumblr.com/), a collection of work by wonderfully talented and lovely writers <3 )  
> thank you for reading!


End file.
